Moe and Joe Go Back to School
Cast *Eric as Moe, Dylan, Andrew, Eric Smith and Principal Eric *Simon as Joe *Diesel as Moe, Joe and Carrie's Dads *Joey as Carrie's Dad *Kate as Moe and Joe's Mom *Princess as Carrie *Emma as Carrie's Mom *Dallas as Mr. Dallas *Jennifer as Emily *David as Aaron *Young Guy as Kyle *Julie as Stephanie and Adrianna *Steven as Murray *Salli as Giffany *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano Transcript and Joe are in their room asleep in bed Moe and Joe's Dad: Moe and Joe. Wake up. It's time for school. Moe: Dad, we don't want to back to school. It's Saturday. Joe: I agree with Moe. Moe and Joe's Dad: It's actually Monday morning. You boys must get up or else you will not go see The Lego Ninjago Movie this weekend! Moe: Fine! We will get our bottoms out of bed and get ready for school. Joe: I agree with Moe. Just don't keep on nagging us to wake us up and rush us to school right away. and Joe sit on their beds Moe and Joe's Dad: So you behave yourselves. Okay? Moe: Fine Dad. We will behave ourselves. Joe: I agree with Moe. Moe and Joe's Dad: Good! school and Joe are standing in the hallway Moe: Why do we have to go back today? appears Carrie: Hi Moe and Joe. Why do you two have sad faces? Moe: Because today's the day that all students of GoAnimate City go back to school. Joe: I agree with Moe. to: Moe, Joe and Carrie in the classroom Mr. Dallas: OK class. Let's take attendants. Moe. Moe: Here. Mr. Dallas: Joe. Joe: Here. Mr. Dallas: Carrie. Carrie: Here. Mr. Dallas: Dylan Dylan: Here Mr. Dallas: Emily. Emily: Here Mr. Dallas: Aaron Aaron: Here. Mr. Dallas: Kyle. Kyle: (offscreen) Here Mr. Dallas: Stephanie. Stephanie: (offscreen) Here. Mr. Dallas: Andrew. Andrew: (offscreen) Here. Mr. Dallas: Adrianna. Adrianna: (offscreen) Here. Mr. Dallas: Eric Smith. Eric Smith: (offscreen) Here. Mr. Dallas: Murray. Murray: (offscreen) Here Mr. Dallas: Giffany. Giffany: (offscreen) Here. taking attendents Mr. Dallas: Now that I've taken attendants, shall we begin our Geography? Carrie: Oh my God! We hate schoolwork! It's really boring! Moe: We thought we weren't supposed to go back to school until next week. Joe: I agree with Moe. Mr. Dallas: Moe, Joe and Carrie. Don't you dare start a mental breakdown, or else you three will get sent to the principal's office. Carrie: Shut up! Moe: Shut the hell up, Mr. Dallas! We'd rather stay home for at least one week and do whatever we want you stupid teacher! Joe: I agree with Moe. Mr. Dallas: You three. I am not kidding around. Carrie: You are a stupid fat teacher that your body might explode on January 1st 2018, you fat asshole! Moe: Go home stupid Mr. Dallas! Joe: I agree with Moe. Mr. Dallas: (Scary Voice): WHAT DID YOU 3 JUST SAY TO ME?! OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! THAT'S IT! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW! to: Moe, Joe and Carrie in Principal Eric's office Principal Eric: So Moe, Joe and Carrie, what brings you 3 here? Moe: We talked smack to Mr. Dallas Joe: I agree with Moe Carrie: Me too. Principal Eric: (Scary Voice) OH MY GOD! MOE, JOE AND CARRIE! HOW DARE YOU TALK SMACK TO MR. DALLAS! THAT'S IT! YOU THREE ARE EXPELLED! GO HOME NOW WHILE I CALL YOUR PARENTS!! Moe and Joe's house Moe and Joe's Mom: Moe and Joe, we can't believe you got expelled along with Carrie! That's it! You both are grounded until The Lion King 20th Anniversary. Moe and Joe's Dad: Go upstairs to your room and both of you will not go and see The Lego Ninjago Movie this weekend as well! Carrie's house Carrie's Dad: Carrie, we can't believe you got expelled along with Moe and Joe! That's it! You're so grounded until The Lion King 20th Anniversary. Carrie's Mom: And for punishment, you will be sleeping in a doghouse while we have Shimajirō Shimano to sleep in your room! And we will call Shimajirō Shimano to come over here! minutes later Carrie's Dad: Carrie, Shimajirō is here to see you. Shimajirō: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. I can't believe you got expelled from school with Moe and Joe for talking smack to Mr. Dallas. Carrie: I'm sorry for talking smack to Mr. Dallas at school with Moe and Joe. Can you at least go steady on me? Shimajirō: Oh no! I will not! And guess what, your Mom and Dad told me that you will be sleeping in a doghouse every night including weekends while Mimirin Midorihara and I sleep in your room during your punishment. Not only that, but my friends and classmates told me that you will be forced to watch all four of my shows along with Pretty Cure, Sailor Moon, Onegai My Melody, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, Tom Sawyer, Woody Woodpecker, All Dogs Go to Heaven, The Land Before Time and all Disney movies and shows! Carrie's Dad: I agree with Shimajirō. Now Giffany is going to beat you up! Giffany, beat her up! appears Giffany: Prepare for some bleeding! Trivia *This is the only video where only Shimajirō Shimano punishes Carrie. Category:Moe and Joe get Grounded Series Category:Episodes without Shimajiro's friends Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons